


Do I Wanna Know?

by Stubbornescape



Series: Awkward soulmates first words (and sometimes the last ones). [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But they don't know that, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, they have grandchildren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: —Voy a extrañar tu polla— susurró Stiles y le dio un beso a su cuello.





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, técnicamente no son las primeras palabras.   
> El título es gracias a [esta canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM)

Derek sonrió a su esposo, las pequeñas arrugas formándose alrededor de sus labios y sus ojos cuando se hicieron pequeñitos con la sonrisa. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Stiles antes de que este le diera un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El sol de las tres de la tarde era cálido y acogedor, sentados como estaban en el pequeño sofá en la parte trasera de su casa, el que daba al jardín que sus nietos ayudaban a cuidar.

Stiles se recargó en su hombro y frotó su nariz contra su cuello, Derek pudo ver su cabello canoso por su vista periférica.

—Voy a extrañar tu polla— susurró Stiles y le dio un beso a su cuello, Derek vio el momento exacto en el que las palabras aparecieron en la muñeca izquierda de su esposo, paso sus dedos por ellas y sonrió.

—Hace ya un tiempo que no tiene más que un uso, cariño— dijo de vuelta, pero Stiles no respondió.

Miró a su muñeca justo a tiempo para ver surgir las últimas palabras que le diría a su alma gemela y sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos para nunca volverlos a abrir.

Derek siempre sospechó que Stiles era su alma gemela, pero lo confirmó ese día.


End file.
